


I'll Make Lunch for You

by orphan_account



Series: Requested Writing Prompts [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble in which Takao makes Midorima lunch because Midorima doesn't know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make Lunch for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

When Midorima shuffled into the kitchen early on a Thursday morning to see his teammate in his kitchen, to say the least he was surprised. He hadn’t put his glasses on just yet and almost assumed Takao was a burglar when he heard his voice. “Oi, Mido-chan, you slept in.”

“T-Takao?!” Midorima yelped in surprise. He reached for the glasses he had accidentally left on the dining table the previous night. When he put them on, he realized the boy was making something. “You stopped by to make my lunch, I see.”

“I pretty much memorized your mother’s schedule. She can’t make you lunch on Thursdays or every other Monday.”

“But usually you just make me lunch and bring it to school...”

At this, Takao blushed lightly. “Well, I didn’t have any food at my apartment. I figured you would appreciate me coming...would you like me to leave?”

He shook his head. “No, no, that’s alright. I’m just a little shocked.”

Takao chuckled at this. He then gestured with his head to a bag on the counter. “Your lucky item today is a stuffed panda bear,” he mumbled as he packed the last of Midorima’s lunch into a bag. Midorima eyed him skeptically, slowly approaching the bag.

He took the stuffed panda out of the bag. It was really cute; it wore a green ribbon around its neck. Takao even took the time to jokingly wrap a bit of white fabric around its paws so it looked like he had taped it. He chuckled and rubbed his eyes to try to rub the sleep away.

He slowly shuffled across the room and peeked over Takao’s shoulder to see what he had packed for him. Takao blushed at how close he was. “Here ya go. I should probably head to school.”

“Wait for me to get ready. We can walk.”

“Walk?” Takao questioned. “You don’t want to use the cart today?”

He shrugged. “Not in the mood today.”

Ten minutes later, Midorima emerged from his bedroom in his school uniform, running his fingers through his hair. “Ready to go?”

Takao stood up from the couch, smiling. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

Midorima grabbed his bag and lunch, putting the panda in his bag. Takao slung his bag over his shoulder and they left the house.

Takao could get used to walking instead of driving a cart.


End file.
